The Thoughts Can Run, But They Just Can't Hide
by Bluedove7113
Summary: A simple accendent can lead to the most unusual places. One kiss can lead to an eternal love. S.S/H.G.
1. The Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Only J.K. Rowling does (because she is awesome).**

**Author's Note: I wrote this story along with my good friend GlaudioseGodesss =)**

* * *

The Kiss

The air was turning crisp with the autumn's return to the year. The corridor was empty, with no

students idly wondering. That is, apart from one Gryffindor fifth year, walking swiftly with a book in hand.

Her nose pushed into it's pages, soaking in the words greedily. She didn't hear or see anything, as she was

intently reading the book. Yet on the other side of the corridor steps were being made by the very man most

shuddered away from. Severus Snape neither noticed that he was about to walk into the young girl, nor did

he seem to comprehend where his feet were leading him at all. His thoughts were clouded by his worries.

The collision was painless; the shock was huge. Hermione didn't feel anything but a warmth that

flooded her heart. All warmth was emanating from one single place, where both lips of Severus Snape and

Hermione Granger touched. Hermione didn't move, she stayed where she was, the same could not be said

for one Severus Snape. He pulled away from her, only letting their eyes connect for a second, before

jumping to his feet. Without offering her a hand to get up, Severus Snape walked away; his stride seemed

rushed. He left Hermione sitting on the floor, lightly tracing her lips. Confusion did not nearly come close

enough to how she felt.

* * *

Author Note: **I know!! It is REALLY short, but this is just like an introduction to the story. Please review! ****J **


	2. Private Thoughts

**Private Thoughts**

She remembered the warmth of his body. But why did this memory stay in her

mind? The kiss had been a complete accident. Nothing was meant by it, but yet she wanted it to have been something more. _'No! You don't think that Hermione Jean Granger!!" _Hermione thought to herself. It had been two weeks since

the kiss. Harry and Ron hadn't been any help (although she would never actually tell them, they would just be disgusted). They were constantly nagging her about why she had suddenly decided not to raise her hand in Potions class.

Actually she had done more then just stopping the hand raising, she had also feigned all kinds of sickness's to get out of going to the dungeons. Madame Pomfrey had gotten so annoyed at her constant visits that she had finally

declared that Hermione would only be allowed in the Hospital Wing if she were bleeding to death. Thus Hermione, defeated had trudged down to the dungeons to explain herself to the professor that she wished to stay away from.

Trying her best to hide the blush that she knew came to her cheeks every time she set her eyes on him. This annoyed her the most. She was the smartest witch in her classes, yet she could not figure out why she was so utterly

embarrassed. The kiss had been an accident. The kiss was something that happened and she would just have to overlook it. It seemed Professor Snape had done just thought, forgotten all about it.

Hermione now realized that she had completely been ignoring the conversation being spoken by her best friends Harry and Ron. She watched in disgust as Ron shoved an entire chicken leg into his already overflowing mouth.

"Ron, you do know that the food will be here for awhile, you don't need to choke yourself."

"Mione?" Ron gurgled out of his mouth bewildered. She had never commented on his eating style before. Hermione, completely disgusted said a quick goodbye before getting up from her seat and walking out of the Great Hall towards

the Common Room.

* * *

Severus Snape examined the Great Hall, watching the students eat. His eyes strayed towards the Gryffindor table, searching for one person in mind. His eyes first caught sight of the Weasley boy stuffing his face. It was utterly pig-like.

Looking around the boy he found the one his eyes had sought. Her hair shadowed her face, yet unlike it had been her first year her hair was no longer bushy, but shaped her face in soft, gentle curls. He watched as she too stared at

the red haired boy, and without thinking about it Severus imagined himself wringing the boys neck. He didn't like her staring at him. He didn't like it one bit. Shaking his head, trying to rid himself of his thoughts he returned his gaze to

the girl that was clouding his mind. …She wasn't there. _'Where did she go?'_ thought Severus to himself. Yet as he thought this he saw her striding out of the Great Hall.

He had noticed that she had missed many of his classes. When she had come down to the Dungeons in the middle of his class, looking disheartened he had to hold himself back from rushing out to hug her and tell her he wasn't mad at

her and she needn't worry about anything, but as her stern professor he had taken away ten points from her house.

Severus, who had only stayed in the Great Hall to watch over her, left the teachers table to head off to his private office where no student or teacher dared to interrupt his thoughts. He tried everything to keep his mind off the girl who

for the last four years he had detested, for her pure know-it-all spirit, although knowing that he himself had also been like her; very eager to learn. And that was another issue. She was nearly twenty yeas younger than himself. _'Get her _

_out of you head!_ _…Although, if no one else knows what I'm thinking there doesn't seem to be any problem. That is as long as they just stay as thoughts. I'll only watch her.' _Severus concluded. Then sitting himself down in his chair, he day

dreamed of the very girl who dreamed of him as well.


	3. Confrontation

**Author's note: I realize that the first two chapters are really short. (I like making shorter chapters) =) So instead of trying to force myself to write longer chapters, I'm just going to try to post multiple chapters at once. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it now, never will. Thanks J.K. Rowling!!**

* * *

Confrontation

Hermione had, had enough. She had no way of trying to evade the professor. And her friends had been making it rather difficult to forget the fact that she had been falling behind in Potions.

"Come on Hermione, why aren't you talking to us?" Harry had asked.

She knew they were both worried about her. She knew she wasn't acting like the same Hermione that she had been a few weeks previous. Professor Snape's entire image had changed for her, and she was confused about why. He

was a mean, cruel man - wasn't he? She didn't know what he was to her. And to make it all worse she knew for a fact that he wasn't treating her any differently. His point deducting in class was the same as always. He hadn't changed

one bit. Yet she thought of him much differently. He was no longer a figure that she loathed, but one that she strongly admired; that is from afar.

If only that could have worked for longer. After yet another bickering match with Ron (the third one in two days!). Hermione decided that only when she was fully clear of mind could she handle her friend. That to be said, it took her a lot

of pacing to finally breath deeply and head down the steps leading to the Potions classroom, where her professor would be.

The dungeons never had seemed so cold.

* * *

His eyes carefully read through another parchment written by his new first-year students. The handwriting was difficult to decipher. Most likely a muggle-born who had never written with a feather pen before. His eyes grew tired of the

black ink words, as the gracefully curved up and down, looping into what seemed to be a scribble. A mistake. Then they gracefulness returned until another black mass cought his attention. His eyes were drooping and he knew that

without something, anything to wake him up, he would fall asleep.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

His eyes opened; wide, as the sound echoed around the empty classroom.

"What is it?" his voice croaked out.

"Professor…umm…I need to speak with you."

He was up, out of his chair, and at the door within seconds. He knew this delicate voice. It belonged to the girl with the curly brown hair and the fragrance of wild daisies. He carefully opened the door and looked at her. His heart was

pounding against his chest.

"I need to speak with you - please?" Her voice was soft, nervous like. He opened the door further to let her in. When she walked by him to get inside the room, his heart soared. Here she was! The very girl that captured every thought

in his mind. **(AN: Very cheesy, I know =P )** She was the picture of perfection. She was an angel. She was…staring right at him like he was an idiot. Oh, no! He had to say something!

"What do you want?" He said with a forcefulness that he had not intended. She looked hurt. Darn it!

"I need to speak with you regarding the situation that we became involved with several weeks previous this one." It sounded to him as though she had carefully practiced what she had intended to say.

"Oh…" It was the only sound that came out of his mouth.

She looked more nervous then she had at the beginning. She cleared her throat.

"Well, what happened, happened - and I'm really tired of thinking about it, so I need some closure. That's why I came down here."

He hadn't comprehended anything after "…tired of thinking about it…". She had been thinking about him too? Oh, the world was bliss!

* * *

Hermione wasn't sure if she should send Professor Snape to the infirmary. He had been string into open space for some time before he had shaken his head and looked back at her. She felt shivers go up her back when her eyes

connected with his.

"Of course, closure," he mumbled.

She swallowed. She had to say it.

"Look, professor. Forgetting what happened isn't working for me, so maybe if we talked-".

Severus's hand was covering her mouth. She looked at him in surprise and he whispered "_shhhh!_". He released his hand and Hermione heard a soft tape on the Potion's door. Professor Snape walked over to the door and opened it

wide. Another fifth-year stood there. His head held high. His blond hair slicked back.

"Hello professor," He looked around the classroom and saw Hermione, "What's she doing here?"

* * *

**Draco's here!! =) Adds an exciting twist to the story…what's goning to happen next? Hmmm! I wonder! Don't worry though this story will stay completely Severus/Hermione. **

**Please Review!!! **


	4. Draco Malfoy, and Other Things

**Chapter 4!!! Aghh I'm so excited to be writing this!**

Draco Malfoy and Other Things…

Draco Malfoy sneered at Hermione's direction.

"What is the mud blood doing here?"

"Discussing grades Mr. Malfoy. And, I suggest you use proper languge while in a teachers presence."

Severus Snape was furious! _"mudblood"_ how dare he use such a name for the beauty that stood inside the classroom. She didn't seem very bothered by his words. _"Oh, dear. He __has called her this before"_. He stepped out of the classroom

into the dimly lit hallways ofthe dungeons.

"What is it that you want Mr. Malfoy."

"Sir, I came because of that bloody McGonagall. Stinking Gryffindor. Think they can get whatever they want. She took points from our house!"

"And why are you here?"

"Well, can't you do anything about this?"

"No, and as I am a professor here at Hogwarts I would encourage you to speak to me with proper respect. Now get back to the common room before I take even more points from Slytherine."

Draco, completely taken aback by his professor's words, turned abruptly and walked away in a rush. Snape, taking slow breaths to calm himself reentered the uncomfortable situation at hand.

* * *

Hermione waited in the classroom. Her legs grew weary of standing so she jumped onto one of the flat counters where a students Potion's books would be. She swung her feet in the same rhythm of her heart. She concentrated not on

what was happening out of the classroom, but on what she was going to say next. Most likely she would apologize for her sudden outburst and being very embarrassed she would then head up to the Library, where she could bury

herself in her books. It was a dismal plan, but it worked - for thew time being that is.

She heard her professor reenter the room. She could feel him getting closer. She opened her mouth to say her apology. Looking up she glanced at the Potion's Master. She completely lost her train of thought. _"Is Professor Snape, _

_grinning?"_ She thought to herself. It was strange indeed that Severus Snape's face held on it the trace of a smile, though an odd awkward smile, it made Hermione smile back. This it seemed caused Snape to beat her in starting a

conversation.

"Ms. Granger, as you wish, all things are in the past -- But I was wondering if…if you might help me with one of my potions. Being a teacher I thought I could make it on my own even though the book clearly says that I need to have a

second hand. It would be verywonderful, I mean, it would be very kind of you to help me."

Her heart beat a little faster. He wanted her help. Blushing, Hermione looked down slightly but softly nodded her head "yes". Hermione was sure she saw his eyes shine a bit brighter.

* * *

**I know, I know; very short. But this chapter's sole purpose is just to be a bridge to other things coming up. Hope you enjoy!! Please review! And also check out GlaudioseGoddess's account, as she is going to be writing the second half of the story(but that's not fo awhile = ) )**


	5. An Odd Friendship

An Odd Friendship

"What I'm about to show you must stay a secret between us. If that is alright."

"Of course professor."

Snape had to hold himself from telling her that she could call him Severus. It was what he wanted, but that would make it more awkward then it already was. He lead her through his office into the back where there was another smaller

door with no door handle. He pulled out his wand, touched the place where the handle show have been, and suddenly the door handle appeared. Hermione looked over to her professor. He knew that she had figured out that it was a

nonverbal spell. He took the rood handle and turned it.

He could smell the many potion ingredient. Quickly he glanced around the room, making sure it was expectable for a guest. He motioned for Hermione to follow him into the room. Once she was in he shut the door. Hermione was looking

around the room a straight face. He could not tell what she was thinking, but he continued his watch of her. There they were both silent until Hermione looked up with a beautiful smile on her face.

"This is fantastic! Is this your personal workroom?"

Severus Snape did a cartwheel inside. His heart was pounding against his chest.

"Yes, and this little potion here, in this small cauldron is the trouble maker. I can't tell you what it is or what it's for-"

"That's alright! I'd still like to help."

Snape smiled.

"Okay then, pull up a stool. When I need your help I'll tell you alright. Until then you'll just have to watch."

She grabbed a stool that was on the side of the wall and placed it right along side of his own. When she sat down Snape could feel the warmth coming from her body. Trying to calm himself he breathed slowly and took the small knife

that was in front of him. And using the flat side began crushing ingredients.

* * *

Hermione sat and watched her professor do his work intently. She didn't want to say anything to disturb him, so conversation was out of the question. She knew he was hard at work.

"Ms. Granger, please will you pound those herbs here, and then chop up this root."

She immediately took the ingredient's and started working. Silence surrounded both of them, but strangely it no longer was bothersome to her. She worked away, cutting the root into small individual pieces, identical the to the ones

before. She handed the root pieces to Snape. He was stirring, and he motioned for her to drop them in the cauldron. Once they were in a small stem emanated from the potion. He continued stirring clockwise. His hair was falling in front

of his face, and before Hermione could stop herself she lifted her hand and brushed it out of his face. Snape stopped stirring, Hermione's cheeks started burning. Snape restarted stirring, looking away from Hermione. Hermione looked at

her hand. _"His hair wasn't oily at __all…" _she thought to herself. The silence continued and it seemed that both were embarrassed.

"_What am I going to do?" _thought Hermione.

* * *

**What is she going to do? Well you'll just have to wait and see =)**

**Hey if any of you guys have ideas that you want to share that you think I should do please review and tell me. I'd like to hear what my readers want!**


	6. More PromisesFunny Questions

**This might be slightly confusing for people, but in this one "Chapter" there are actually two chapters. (I kind of came up with these on spot…that's why J ) First is called More Promises and the second is called Funny Questions. I just thought I'd make the story a little cuter before I squash all their hopes and dreams (just kidding).**

* * *

More Promises

Hermione pondered what to do in her particular situation. Being around a man, who even though she had known for fife years, she truly didn't know. She knew that he didn't know her either. It was a strange circumstance. All

she had to do was break the silence…it couldn't be that hard.

"Umm, I thought I should have been in Ravenclaw."

"Excuse me?"

Hermione gulped.

"When I was a first year, I was so excited. Except in Gryffindor, I didn't exactly have friends. So between the time of the first week and Halloween I though I had been sorted wrong. I thought I should have been in Ravenclaw.

That is until I really got close with Harry, and then Ron." She hadn't ever told anyone this. Snape's face changed. He knew that she had never told this to anyone, her face made that clear.

"Why are you telling me this?" his voice was softer than before.

"Well, as I'm helping you - I thought maybe we should get to know each other. I just thought I'd start." she glanced back up at Professor Snape, wondering what he was going to say.

Snape cleared his throat before replying,

"I hate my name."

Hermione was completely taken aback.

"I mean who names their child Severus? I f I had a son I'd name him something muggle sounding just because they are a lot less embarrassing.

"I like your name."

"Severus? Really? Or are you just trying to make me feel good?"

"Maybe just a little of both," she giggled.

"Well, now I know something about you, and you know something about me, but the real question is…are you willing to keep this also a secret?"

"Of course, I promise!"

**(AN: Part II)**

* * *

Funny Questions

Snape racked his brains. Now what? He knew he had to start the conversation this time.

**(AN: By this time they've kind of forgotten the potion…forgot to mention that )**

"What's your favorite color?"

"Oh, very original," mocked Hermione, "Hmm, would have to be yellow."

"Why yellow?"

"Because yellow makes me think of warm hugs, and friendly smiles." She looked at him again. Her eyes piercing. He found her eyes mesmerizing. He didn't know if his cheeks were burning or not. He hoped she didn't notice if they were.

She had turned her head away and her hair fell in front of her eyes, shadowing them in the dark.

"What about you," she asked.

"What about me?"

"What's your favorite color?" She looked back at him, her eyes staring into his very soul (at least that's what he felt like).

"Brown. Nice warm brown."

He hoped she wouldn't ask him why, because he didn't want to tell her that it was because brown was the color of her eyes, and her eyes made him feel warm. Like sitting next to a fireplace.

"Strange - I'd have thought that it would be green, or maybe silver."

"You think that I would choose my favorite colors depending on which house I presided over?"

In reply Hermione smiled playfully. Snape returned the smile. He didn't care that he probably looked like a complete idiot because he was blissfully content.

"I think you are very unique in your color choice."

"Well thank you," Snape replied. They both turned back to the potion that was at hand.

Snape stirred eight more times before stopping. He turned to Hermione and said,

"That's all for the day…but It would be wonderful if you could come again. This potion

takes awhile and I could use the help-"

Hermione cut in,

"I would love to help Professor. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes, I guess you will."

"And professor,"

"Yes?"

"Sleep well."

"You too Hermione."

He watched her leave. Felt the room get colder when her presence was gone, but his heart was full of joy. _"She's coming back tomorrow!"_

* * *

Hermione skipped up to the common room. _"He called me by my name!"_ She turned back towards the stairs to the dungeons. Taking her hand to her mouth she blew a kiss downwards, hoping that maybe in some way her professor

would know that she was counting the minutes till their time together again.

**Ah, don't you love LOVE!?!? Well I do, and it was fun coming up with this(these) chapter(s) on the spot. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
